regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
You Are The Music In Me
You Are The Music In Me is a song sung by Tom Mason, Zoe Myer, Baz Trobatori, Vic Benson, Lex Turtletaub, Sasha Turtletaub, Lena Michelle Fayot, Duke Kincaid, Coco Clarington, Billy Joe Cobra, Ballroom Ghosts, Daisy Johnson and Sam Alexander. It is sung in the episode Love is (100%) in The Air. Lyrics *'Zoe Myer': ♪Na na na na Na na na na yeah You are the music in me You know the words Once Upon A Time Make you listen. There's a reason.♪ *'Zoe Myer & Daisy Johnson': ♪When you dream there's a chance you'll find A little laughter or a happy ever after♪ *'Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexander': ♪Your harmony to the melody It's echoing inside my head♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪A single voice (Sam Alexander: Single voice)♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪Above the noise♪ *'Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexander': ♪And like a common thread♪ *'Sam Alexander' ♪Hmm, you're pulling me♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪Oh, you are the music in me Yeah it's living in all of us♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪And it's brought us here because♪ *'Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexander': ♪Because you are the music in me Na na na na (Ohh) Na na na na na Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) You are the music in me♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met) Can't explain it (Ohh ohh) There's no name for it (No name for it)♪ *'Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexander': ♪I'm saying words I never said♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪And it was easy (So easy) Because you see the real me (I see) As I am♪ *'Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexander': ♪You understand And that's more than I've ever known♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪To hear your voice (Hear your voice) Above the noise (Ohh ohh)♪ *''Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexander': ♪And no, I'm not alone♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)♪ *'Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexander': ♪When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong (Yeah ohh) You are the music in me It's living in all of us And it's brought us here because You are the music in me Together we're gonna sing (Yeah) We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel) Connected and real Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)♪ *'Tom Mason, Zoe Myer, Baz Trobatori, Vic Benson, Lex Turtletaub, Sasha Turtletaub, Lena Michelle Fayot, Duke Kincaid, Coco Clarington, Billy Joe Cobra, Ballroom Ghosts': ♪Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪You are the music in me (In me)♪ *'Tom Mason, Zoe Myer, Baz Trobatori, Vic Benson, Lex Turtletaub, Sasha Turtletaub, Lena Michelle Fayot, Duke Kincaid, Coco Clarington, Billy Joe Cobra, Ballroom Ghosts': ♪Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na You are the music in me When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song) I know that we belong (We belong) You are the music in me Yeah it's living in all of us It's brought us here because (Here because) You are the music in me Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na You are the music in me♪ *'Sam Alexander''': ♪Yeah♪ Category:Songs